Mother's Day
by DaniMT
Summary: Each year it was more difficult to choose a gift for his wife. He even seemed to kill Titans was easier to pick a damn gift for mothers day.
Hello! How are you? I hope everyone it's ok.

I must confess, I began to see this anime at night just to calm down my curiosity, "a chapter and that's all" and then I finish it in the next day.

Well this is the first fic I write here, I was not planning to do this, really. And actually I'm presenting exams, but this is one of those ideas that I have to write.

Hope you like it!

* * *

The time had come...

He began to ponder the situation. He sat in one of the chairs of the small and humble house, his elbow was on the table and his hand was holding his face as he looked out the window at the sky and watched the birds fly without any concerns. For the first time in many years, he was not dressed as captain, but as a civilian.

He never had a family as such. The only people who were close to him were his friends. He had never been so close to his squad because he knew that life was cruel: it was seemed to be what you needed and in a blink it takes everything away.

But ultimately, for some reason, his life was very different now...

\- Dad!

He look at the girl who had called. She look a lot like her mother, with light brown hair, small nose and fair complexion. The only notable difference was that her hair was a little below her shoulders and her eyes were green-olive color, just like his father. Her gaze was cheerful and kind. She wore an elegant white dress with flowers.

\- What kind of gift you'll give mom? - questioned another kid.

Every time he saw his son it was as if he saw himself when he was an infant. Small stature, black hair and fine eyes. His hair, unlike his father, was not shaved, and his eyes were bright honey. His expression was calm and serene. He wore a small suit, identical to his father, but navy blue.

\- You remembered, right? - his daughter ask.

\- Of course, Pearl. What is your gift?

\- Look!

She teach the drawing that had hidden behind her, she was herself and hugging her mother and both smiled. Although few have used color and a very simple technique, the work was magnificent. To be a child, Pearl could draw extremely well.

\- What about you, Lewis?

The boy pointed to something in one of the furniture in the room. It was a decorative and simple clock.

\- I found it and I made sure it worked. I thought it would be a good detail to mom - explain the child.

He was aware that it was not the most emotional person on the planet, but he could not help dedicate a tiny smile to his children. They were good at everything they did, and remarkably there were certain things that stood out more than others. They were intelligent and despite being infants, they knew what they were doing.

\- And what about you? What is your gift? - Pearl ask.

\- It's a surprise.

Liar.

Each year it was more difficult to choose a gift for his wife. He even seemed to kill Titans was easier to pick a damn gift for mothers day.

\- You don't have anything, right? - Lewis guess.

Damn child.

She deserved everything, but instead, she accepted very simple things that made her feel complete. He knew every time he saw her beautiful smile, and her eyes shine when she was with his family.

Maybe he was not the best father, but Petra was an extraordinary mother. He would give the world to his wife if he could.

\- I'm here!

Upon hearing that melodious voice, Levi welcomed his wife, Perla hid her drawing behind her again and Lewis pray that her mother didn't notice the clock on the table.

A beautiful woman with soft eyes short hair entered the house. She wore a beige dress tight waist and fabric fell gently down to her ankles.

\- The children want to give you something.

Finally, Pearl showed her the drawing and Lewis had told her she saw toward the table to see the little surprise he made.

The daylight coming through the window made her look more beautiful than it already was. The warmth and love that flowed from her was amazing, almost unreal. Her eyes shone with the most sincere and pure sweetness every time she saw his children and had the opportunity to give them a hug, as at that time. Pearl expressed an amazing happiness, and Lewis the deepest peace.

It found it hard to express, but when their gazes collided, shared a small, genuine smile.

\- Let's go - Petra say.

Levi just nodded and left the house with his family. They walked slowly through the cobbled streets and headed to a restaurant that Petra had always liked.

Levi was not agreed with her in that way, she deserved a fancy restaurant, get cloths and dresses almost as beautiful as her, or even the best jewelry that she could use. Instead, she was simple in all respects; and that made her be precious, more than any jewel.

In they short trip, they met Eren, who was racing with a little boy with dark hair and eyes with the same blue-green. They greeted the family quickly and Levi gave him a murderous look at Erick, son Eren, to smile in a very suspicious way to her daughter, causing the child to run faster.

\- ... They forgot Mother's Day, right? - Pearl questioned.

\- Probably - Lewis said.

Levi gently shook his head and Petra could not help laughing a little.

Petra stopped to buy some fruit. While she was distracted, the children could not help snooping around and found a large flower stall. Levi discreetly accompany them and notice that each of his children had their eyes on a plant in particular.

When Petra turned around, he saw that her family was offering her flowers.

Pearl extended a small bouquet of pink camellias. Lewis had chosen white azaleas and Levi finally had opted for some orange dahlias.

\- Happy Mother's Day! You like them? - Pearl commented.

\- Dad also helped - Lewis reveal.

Petra gift them one of their most sincere and beautiful smiles.

\- I love them! I love everything you give me - she extended her arms to embrace their children -. You know, I don't need so much things - she looked at Levi, seeing him with the same tenderness which she watched her children -. You are my greatest gift, my greatest miracle and are my greatest treasure. I would never change you for anything in this world. If I could ask one thing in the world, I would wish you could see yourself as I see you, only that way you could get an idea of how much I love you...

 _What most approaches perfection is simplicity and love_

* * *

I hope you enjoy this, it's short but significant.

Well, I don't distract you anymore. Go and give a big hug to your holy mothers, love them now that you have them alive. It may not be your best friend or counselor, but is the only woman that is going to love you for all your life.

In short, a nice Review is like daily bread for a writer ;) Any constructive critical view is welcome to be better everyday.

If you liked, I can make something like this with Eren's or Mikasa's moms

Thanks so much for reading!

I hope you have a nice morning / afternoon / evening.


End file.
